


I Wanna See Us Fucking Shine Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flirting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Second Kiss, Sex Pollen, Teasing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “A gem shard got stuck in a weird plant thing. The kind that eats people.”She pulled a strand of hair of her bare shoulder, and it was only then that Steven noticed the fine strands of milky webbing, laying like a veil over her hair and shoulders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Smokey was introduced. Only edit was that I originally guessed four arms.

Steven’s eyes blinked open, slowly adjusting to the mid-morning gloom of his room. He stretched his body, creaking along the flat plane of his slatted bunk.

  
It was a Saturday, and it was July, so it was hot in his bed, his toes stretching through miles of tangled sheet, and a pile of soft hair, spreading alongside a disturbing lump under his covers.

  
“Ah!” Steven shouted, scrabbling backwards like a crab. “Wha-”

  
Lion whuffed from the floor, a reassuring cough of noise, and the lump at the foot of his bed wriggled forward, making Steven clutch for his pillow.

  
“Boo.”

  
Amethyst peered out from under the edge of the blankets, her eyes gleaming in the soft lemon light of the sun, reflecting off the water. She drew her arm up, propping her head on her hand, her expression gleeful.

  
“Who’dja think I was, Pearl?”

  
“No!” Steven flushed and rubbed the back of his head. “What are you doing up here anyway? I thought you guys had an important mission.”

  
Amethyst nodded, the hint of a smile on her face, before looking down. When she raised her head it was with Garnet’s glasses affixed to her snub nose, and-

  
“Amethyst just go home. Three of us aren’t needed for this.”

  
And when Steven laughed, she laughed with him, in her own voice again.

  
“What was it?” Steven asked, scooching over on the bed so they could stretch out next to each other, until their toes touched, warm and secret under the blankets.

  
“You know I’m not supposed to tell.” Amethyst said, her hair hiding her face from view, like an superhero mask.

  
“I know.” Steven said solemnly, confident in the 10‘o’clock morning warmth that Amethyst was his secret-keeper, and he hers. Steven knew they told each other everything.

  
“Okay, whatever.” Amethyst said rolling suddenly onto her side to face him, her face startlingly, intimately close. “A gem shard got stuck in a weird plant thing. The kind that eats people.”

  
She pulled a strand of hair of her bare shoulder, and it was only then that Steven noticed the fine strands of milky webbing, laying like a veil over her hair and shoulders.

  
“Eats people how?” Steven asked, and his voice sounded like it was coming out in slow motion, each word crawling out across his tongue and falling from his mouth with a wet slap.

  
“Uh, ahaha-” Amethyst looked away, but Steven could feel thermal energy her form was emitting from her embarrassment, watched it turn her cheeks a deep plum color.”I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

  
“I’m old enough!” Steven insisted, and his cock was hard and unrepentant, pressed firmly in the warm space between his belly and the front flap of his pajama bottoms. That was...embarrassing. Weird. Wasn't that weird?

  
The crystallized strands of spider silk were fragmenting as he watched, flaking from her hair and melting like dust motes into the air. He watched them float, like tiny soap bubbles, and when he finally looked down it was into Amethyst’s wide staring eyes.

  
“Hi.”

  
Steven laughed at the sound of his own voice, and the laughter made those well-used muscles in his stomach clench and tighten. As though the vibration was a living thing.

  
“Hey.” said Amethyst, and this close Steven could see that her pupil’s were huge, deep and reflective, showing him his own flushed face. She looked away from him and the same fragile netting that lay all over her neck shifted with the motion. Right over her pulse, until it danced to her heart beat.

  
“What is all this stuff?” Steven said, and he stroked a heavy hand down her neck, dissolving the milky strands into nothing, and under him Amethyst broke out in a shiver, shaking the rickety loft.

  
“You really don’t want to know.” Amethyst said. Her voice was quiet, like a secret. His hand was still on her neck, and slowly, so she could stop him, he slid his hand from her neck to the loose neckline of her top, the base of his palm resting on her gem.

  
“I wanna know.” Steven said, and slipped his hand just under her top, cupping the sweet curve of her breast, smooth, like transitioning from one dream to another. He brushed his fingers over her nipple, felt it raise, her skin soft and crinkly with excitement.

  
“Steven.” She breathed, and his breath was coming faster and harder in the darkened loft. “You-we’re-”

  
Steven pulled roughly at the stiff solid fabric of her tunic, so he could see the soft lavender of her breasts. The moon from his window made her skin glow, her plum nipple swollen like a dessert. And topping it all, the glistening sugared strands that crissed and crossed her skin like-

  
“It’s-”

  
“Oh geez, it’s-” Steven flushed, but he wanted to say it. Amethyst would let him say it. Wouldn't think he was too much of a baby. She never did. "It's... cum... isn't it?"

  
Amethyst flushed under him, shifting desperately, making Steven move, roll onto her, pinning her legs to the bed with his weight, and he loved that they were finally the same size. It also left his cock pressed firmly against her, and every wiggle sent a hot rush of blood to his head.

  
“You should see Pearl.”

  
Amethyst’s voice was wry, but shaky and Steven chuckled. Then he bent down and slipped his mouth over her, rolling her nipple with his tongue like hard candy. He could feel her wriggling under him, like when they wrestled, but this time she wasn’t trying to get away. Instead her body twisted to press her hips up against the firm length of his cock.

  
“So are her and Garnet-” Steven started, and Amethyst stilled underneath him, suddenly enough to make him pause.

  
“Am I not enough for you Steven?” She asked, and at his shocked look, let out a huge belly laugh. He let her nipple slip from his mouth and hovered over her for a second, taking in her bared form, and cocky expression.

  
“You’re really beautiful, Amethyst.” Steven said honestly, the words coming out high and earnest, making him flush. The wariness melted from her eyes, until she was just staring up at him, her full lips slightly parted. He felt hot, almost feverish, and his hands were wandering, over her hips, up her sides, tracing the spider silk pattern that decorated her skin like icing.

  
“Shut up.” She whispered, but Steven just grinned at her, hard as diamond, and yanked her top down further, baring her full gem to the moonlight, along with both her breasts, the sudden motion making her bounce.

  
The crystal strands danced in front of his eyes, dazzling. She was covered in the stuff, and he licked a broad stripe over her gem, making her squeal, and then Amethyst arched her hips upwards into him, a shudder riding his skin.

  
Steven sat up, still straddling her, and gripped her breasts in both hands squeezing until she made a muffled noise. Her hips were still working between his wide spread thighs, and the head of his cock slid stickily between his foreskin, and the damp front of his pjs.

  
He flicked at her nipples, and then, like something out of a movie, he was leaning closer and closer to her, her face coming into huge terrifying focus and then they were kissing , Amethyst’s full mouth opening lushly under his.

  
It was hot, and wet and nothing like a few months ago when he’d pressed his mouth clumsily to Connie’s, shaking next to her on the beach towel. It felt like he was melting, and he opened his eyes, only to realize they weren’t just his eyes.

  
“Oh crap.” They said, and then they laughed. They were still hard, and one of their three hands reached down to adjust the frocked striped tunic their fusion had made of her rumpled clothes and his pajamas.

  
“Steven? Amethyst?” Garnet called from around the hallway, and they laughed again. They loved laughing. “Are you in here?”

  
“Sort of?” They called, and then burst out laughing again. Their laugh was high, but throaty and Steven threw the blanket over their lap seconds before Pearl’s head popped over the edge of the loft.

  
“Garnet! They did fuse!”

  
And then Amethyst nudged him, not him, but him and then they were bending, shifting, and they were laughing too, but that was Steven.

  
“Hey Pearl.” They said. “You and Garnet have fun?”

  
“I-YOU-STOP THAT! GARNET!”

  
“WOMP WOMP!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more gems, fuck-or-die, and bizarre monsters out of nowhere, check out my [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
